


The Mirror of Erised

by DianaBialaska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Lesbian Character, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide Attempt, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBialaska/pseuds/DianaBialaska
Summary: Harry stared at the Mirror of Erised and saw what SHE truly desired and could never haveTW: Suicide attempt, Transgender
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	The Mirror of Erised

Dumbledore stared down at the young boy currently fighting for his life. The old headmaster of Hogwarts was very disturbed at the sight. It had not been what he intended when he allowed Harry to find the Mirror of Erised. Harry needed to know how the mirror worked before he could go through the test later in the year.

What had gone wrong? Why did he now find a boy with wrists wrapped in bandages, a boy who would have been a corpse if it was not for the Wards informing the House Elves. He knew that Harry had not had the greatest upbringing, he already knew it wouldn’t be the moment he had Harry placed at 4 Privet Drive. According to Hagrid it was slightly worse. But enough to kill himself?

Dumbledore felt his age and a bit more as his shoulders slumped. He had failed Tom Riddle all those years ago in one way and now he obviously had failed this student, Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived.

*****

**Earlier**

Harry sat in front of the mirror. He knew it had been hours, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was what was on the other side.

He had seen his parents, happy and smiling. Each with a hand on HER shoulders. She had looked so happy, a big smile on her lips. Harry had reached out and she had reached out towards her, their hands connecting on the cold surface of the glass.

After that he had seen more of her life. He had seen her growing up with two loving parents. Who made sure she was well-fed, who made sure had given her nice toys and stuffed animals that all littered in her slightly messy room, themed in Gryffindor Red and Gold.

Everything was just so perfect and Harry felt the tears that just would not stop running from his eyes, his sobs sounding in the almost empty room. He wanted that so much, desired it. He saw her hold out her hand to him, then Lily and James doing the same. They wanted him to join them, but he knew he couldn’t enter the mirror, even if he wanted.

But he knew what to do. He would join them in Heaven, maybe there SHE could be happy. The wand was not that durable and easily snapped. It wasn’t like she needed it in Heaven anyway. She grit her teeth as the sharpest edge dug into her skin. But she could endure it. She had endured a decade of torture by her ‘family’. She let out a small scream of pain as she finally broke the skin of her right waist, forcing the wound wider. She watched the blood start running. One down, one to go, she thought. It hurt even worse doing it on the other wrist, but she finally succeeded.

She gazed into the mirror seeing the smiles of her family, positioning herself so she could look into the mirror as she slowly started fading away into unconsciousness.

*****

**Next morning**

Harry slowly opened her eyes. Her mouth was dry. Was… Was this heaven? As she looked around she noticed that it looked very much like Madame Pomfreys infirmary. Then she looked down and saw the bandages. Then she started sobbing, her hands covering her eyes. She had failed…

Quickly Madame Pomfrey rushed to her side. “Mister Potter,” the healer started, which caused Harry to flinch. “I am very glad that you are awake, you gave us all quite a scare.” She then weaved a spell that Harry did not recognize and sat down, waiting for the young child to stop.

“I do have a certificate as a mind healer too, Mister Potter. What you say here will be told to nobody without your permission.” Madame Pomfrey gives a comforting smile, but it does not lessen Harry’s pain.

“Why? Why?!? WHY?!?!?” Harry’s questions is first asked, then screamed. “Why am I not allowed to be happy? Why did you have to ‘save’ me?”

Pomfrey gives the small child a tight hug, feeling Harry sob into her shoulder. She wonder exactly what happened to Harry to make any child this suicidal. She feels the sobs slowing down, then slowly the child pulls away.

Slowly Harry opens up and Pomfrey listens. At first about how James and Lily were in the mirror. But as the floodgates open she tells about her upbringing. It takes all of Pomfrey’s willpower not to get up halfway through the store and start hexing the Headmaster, then go to Surrey and do the same to the Dursleys. As she hears Harry slow down and grow hesitant to continue, she gives the child another hug.

“It is okay, Mister Po…” she starts, before she’s interrupted. “Please don’t,” she hears Harry’s voice, quiet and without confidence. “Please don’t call me that.”  
“What would you prefer me to call you then?” the healer asks, suspicions forming. She has heard something similar before. And her suspicions are proven true when the GIRL in front of her, after much hesitation asks to be called Miss Potter.

*****

**Epilogue**

It took Dumbledore almost a year to regrow his beard. No spells had worked when Pomfrey had hexed him, called him an old goat and gone on a rant about stupid headmasters and child abuse. And no amount of calming charms had worked on the angry healer.

The healer had the right contacts and after an investigation, especially discovering a filthy bedroom under the stairs of 4 Privet Drive, both Petunia and Vernon Dursley was taken into custody. Later Vernon was sent to prison for a few years, while Petunia did have to perform community service, but due to a child in her care, she would remain free, though on probation. Not that it really mattered, because no Harry returned to the Dursley family.

After Christmas the school was introduced to Marigold Pomfrey, who got sorted into Gryffindor. Officially Harry Potter had withdrawn to be taught by private tutors, although Ron and Hermione in particular felt there was something wrong with that story, but they could not prove anything. But at least they found that the new student Marigold easily bonded with them.

The trio continued their investigation that year and Marigold had ended up confronting Quirrelmort later that year. As she was going home with her new mom for the summer, Professor Snape had sourly provided her with potions to help her become more like a girl in body, but also informed her that whether she was a Pomfrey or a Potter, he’d not tolerate her arrogance in his classroom.

The next year on the train she had met a first year reading an upside down magazine. Luna Lovegood. This young girl told her that she was happy that the Girl-Who-Lived was still alive, which had shaken Marigold quite much, she thought her secret was safe. That was also the year she had become new Seeker for Gryffindor after the loss of Harry Potter. And she had saved Ron’s younger sister, Ginny and slain a Basilisk and freed a House Elf by the name of Dobby. Ginny started idolizing Marigold after that, which did seem weird for the older girl. But at least it was for her own deeds, not simply because of her being the Girl or the Boy who lived.

Then Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and later she found out he was innocent. He was her godfather, not the one betraying her James and Lily Potter. But the rat had unfortunately escaped. She had told him the truth about being born Harry, but she had never been a boy on the inside, and he had simply laughed and said it was no surprise, she had always used accidental magic to turn things pink and transfigure toys into girlier toys. Sadly he was forced to go into hiding, only rarely seeing Marigold after that, because he was still considered an escaped convict.

Fourth year she had been entered in the Triwizard cup. Voldemort could not find Harry Potter, so instead chose another as the enemy, the girl who had defeated him when she was just a first year. She barely escaped, but Voldemort sadly was back. She had gone with Ron to the Yule Ball, but they just meant to be friends, nothing more.

Fifth year she had finally revealed the truth to Ron and Hermione. She realize that she’s having a crush on another girl, Cho Chang, but it is mostly the pink menace by the name of Umbridge that fills this year. At the end of the year she goes with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville to the ministry, to save Mr. Weasley, only for it to be a trap. In the battle that follows she witnesses the devastating death of Sirius.

Sixth year she found herself closer and closer to Ginny Weasley. She was expecting disappointment, when she finally admits to Ginny that she’s ‘playing for the Harpies’, only to find Ginny kissing her back. Boy or girl is not that important to Ginny, she loves the person. She then tells Ginny her big secret and Ginny realize that the her childhood boy crush and her current crush is one and the same, then simply continues making out. At the end of the year she witness the death of Dumbledore at Snape’s hands.

Seventh year is a dreadful one. She, Ron and Hermione chase down the last Horcruxes and all ends with a massive and horrible battle at Hogwarts, with far too many lives lost. It earns her the nickname The Girl that Conquered. Afterwards she rekindles the relationship with Ginny again, finding some comfort away from those horrible memories that had such a terrible cost.

After Hogwarts she considers joining the Aurors. She is one of the most proficient practitioners of Defense against the Dark Arts, but she has seen too much death and devastation. In the end she ends up trying out for Holyhead Harpies and the year after Ginny joins her. They publicly come out as a couple, stunning all of Magical Britain who until then had her as the most eligible bachelorette. She and Ginny becomes icons to the LGBTQ+ community and that status grows to legendary proportions when she reveals that she was an unhappy boy by the name of Harry Potter and in that move becomes Miss Marigold Potter. That is shortly before Mrs. and Mrs. Potter-Weasley marry.

As disgusting as the memories are of having to do ‘it’ in her early teenage years, she still is happy that she had ‘it’ put into stasis, which means that James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley and Lily Poppy Potter-Weasley are all biological children of both Marigold and Ginny.

Marigold is happy that she did not go to Heaven back she was 11, but instead found a mother that helped her become herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny I had, and I guess a way to show the TERF author just how much I disagree with her. Harry Potter was inclusivity and acceptance and it became one of the pillars that got me through dark times.
> 
> Always wondered why canon Harry did not attempt suicide after seeing the Mirror of Erised. His upbringing and life was just horrible and filled with child abuse. I would have thought an end to it all would be one of the things he desired.
> 
> At first I considered ending it where Harry wakes up again, realizing she's still alive and breaks down crying. But I really needed a happier ending.
> 
> I tried to stick as closely to canon with the epilogue, only making the small adjustments for having a Marigold Pomfrey, not a Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived.


End file.
